


I'll Follow You to the Ends of the Earth

by rusduv4



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Injury, But Mostly Smut, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusduv4/pseuds/rusduv4
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa are left behind in the world, living as street rats through their youth until they were saved by the mafia don Ukai. They were trained to survive in a world of crime, but Iwaizumi sought to protect Oikawa from it. Until he couldn't anymore. Desperate to find a reason for this pain in his heart Iwaizumi wants to leave the gang, but...Oikawa has a better idea.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	I'll Follow You to the Ends of the Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Listen...this was supposed to be this long drawn out affair, but I don't have it in me since I'm writing my Atsuhina fic right now. But I still needed IwaOi in my life and here it is. Plus I've never written smut in a one shot and thought 3AM is a good of time as any.

It was supposed to be an easy mission, help transport some drugs, and make sure there aren’t any problems. Little did we know there was an ambush waiting for us at the dry dock. Since we didn’t have cover in a building it was imperative to keep as quiet as possible. There were 30 of them, and only 6 of us, but I’ve never lost a fight once in my life. 

Pandemonium broke out as I heard Oikawa fire a shot from his vantage point. I easily took them down as the other 4 backed me up. “Mad Dog and Yahaba! Grab the inventory. Kunimi back ‘em up, Kindaichi with me!” I yelled and they nodded following my instructions. 

Still 10 left, I could take it, and Kindaichi is good at what he does, even if he is a little green. I waved my hand in the air and Oikawa had taken out another target next to me. Confirming he saw the withdrawal signal. I slammed my fist into the thug’s head and he crumpled to the ground. No time to waste as they came from all sides. 

I managed to take out four more, but I turned and saw Kindaichi pined in the corner. I cursed loudly as I ran over and pulled them off him. “Run!” I yelled to the kid and he hesitated, but he ran. 

I felt one guy grab me, and he twisted his arm around my neck as he tried to choke me out. “What an honor to be graced with the presence of Oikawa’s lap dog,” one said and I sighed as I was face to face with Daishou, one of the better hitmen for Shiritorizawa. 

I just spit blood in his face and he chuckled. One of his lackeys punched me in the stomach and it hurt. He stopped choking me because I was falling to my knees. “Aww and you nobly sent your little birds away. You think you could take me on yourself,” he said with a grin. 

“More than positive,” I said and another one kicked me in the ribs. I saw stars in my eyes as the acute pain set in, but I didn’t let my face waver. 

“Such a bold statement for someone who’s in a position of four against one,” he said with a smile and I just rolled my eyes. 

“I’m sure you know I’m more than capable,” I said with a smug grin and he glared at me. 

He knelt down and got in my face. “What do-.”

I didn’t waste time as I slammed my head into his and he was knocked back. I shot to my feet and pulled out the knife stabbing the other two leaving one left and Daishou on the ground. The last one bared his fists, but he came at me with his hands lowered. I punched him hard in the neck which made him choke, but not before he sunk his knife in my arm and I kicked him back. 

“See you next time Daishou,” I said as I kicked him in the head and he was out cold. 

I swore loudly as I felt the pain in my rib cage. I hastily pulled out the knife and held down the wound with my jacket as I walked through the dark city streets. I ran to the safe house all the way across town, the morning light already peeking up over the horizon. The others asked if I was okay or if I wanted back up, but I waved them off as I collapsed in a chair in the living room. Letting my eyes close I passed out on the chair. 

I woke up to some arguing, and loud noises. I fluttered my eyes open and saw the door bang open as someone turned the corner. I blinked a few times and rubbed my eyes as I focused on the person standing in front of me. 

“Oikawa?” I asked painfully as I sat up. 

“Leave,” he said angrily to the other stragglers in the room. 

In a matter of seconds the room cleared out. 

“Why are you being an asshole already?” I asked as I leaned back letting my eyes close.

“Because some  _ dumbass _ never came back to base, I thought you were dead,” he said and I peered at him slightly. 

“I won’t die,” I said waving him off. 

“You don’t know that.”

“You do realize I’m supposed to be disposable. It doesn’t really matter if-.” I was cut off as he grabbed my collar and made me look at him. 

“You’re not disposable to me. So stop talking like that,” he said with an incredibly serious tone. 

I sighed as I looked at him. “Relax, and you don’t look that threatening with your nose running,” I said to him and he just scowled. 

“Come on we’re going back,” he said as he pulled my arm and I winced. 

“Stop,” I said as I swatted his hand off mine. “I’m injured.”

“You’re injured and you didn’t even call me!” He yelled and I pushed his face away. 

“It’s not polite to yell in front of an injured person,” I said to him and he put on his petulant look as we left the safe house and got into the car waiting for us. 

It’s funny to see all of the lower ranks pay respect to Oikawa. Like some kind of Prince walking through the streets. It pisses me off, but it’s not something I can change. What pissed me off more was that this asshole looked like he just walked in off the runway, while I still looked like shit. “Stop making that face,” I said to him and he turned to me with a big pout. 

“This is my face Iwa-chan!” He said petulantly back to me and I rolled my eyes. He calmed down though when he looked at me. “You’re really hurt Iwa,” he said to me calmly. 

“I’ll shake it off,” I said to him, which is what I always did. It’s not like this is the worst injury I’ve ever had. 

“No, I’ll patch you up,” he said as he took my wrist and I had no choice but to follow him into the mansion when we got out of the car. 

When was it when you were the one who started to lead me? I don’t feel comfortable thinking about it...that he doesn’t need me anymore. We fought hard to survive in this world we had no choice but to join. Both of us were street rats, growing up in the dark alleyways of this massive city was our only option. It wasn’t until Don Ukai found us and gave us a chance. I don’t know what would have happened if he didn’t. We’d probably be dead. 

“What are you scowling for? You did well yesterday” he said to me and I just blankly looked at Oikawa as we walked into the infirmary and he motioned for me to sit. 

“Could’ve been better. Plus if Kindaichi did his job I wouldn’t have had to intervene,” I said and Oikawa just laughed.

“You’re right, but he’s young. A lot younger than us,” he said to me and I just sighed. “Take off your shirt.”

“I don’t have-.”

“I can tell you got kicked in the ribs, so take off your shirt,” he said and I scowled. He seemed satisfied that he was right as I struggled to take my shirt off. Both of us looked down to see the nasty bruise on my side. 

“My, you really shouldn’t take on 4 guys at once,” he said and I just shrugged, which slightly stung. 

“What choice did I have?” I asked him. 

“You could have waited for backup, I would have come,” I averted my eyes as he said that. 

“If I didn’t jump in, our entire position would have been compromised. I can take on that snake Daishou,” I said to him and he laughed as he nodded. 

“Well I see that, I’m pretty sure you killed one of them,” he said quietly. 

“What choice did I have,” I said plainly. 

“You say that a lot,” he said and I watched as he cleaned and bandaged my side. 

“Would you have rather had me risk your life? Or that I would have thrown Kindaichi to the wolves so we could leave. With five seconds to make a decision I only need one,” I said and Oikawa rested his hand on my bandage after he finished dressing my wound. 

“I worry,” he said quietly. 

“Why?”

He seemed angry by that answer. “Because I care about you Iwa, it hurts me that you risk your life all the time, without even caring about the consequences,” He said and I could feel a fight coming on. 

“That’s my job Oikawa. I’m a 4th rank-.”

“There’s no reason you are other than some stupid pride. You’re loads better than all those low level thugs, you could be a team leader, or just be-.”

“I don’t want a position I haven’t earned,” I said and he grumbled as he grit his teeth. I could already see the tears forming at the corner of his eyes. 

“You have earned it, you’re so much better than anyone here. Your hand to hand combat skills are the best in the syndicate, probably in the nation. People trust you, and you’re loyal  _ to a fault _ ,” he said pointedly. “Plus you’ve already taken most of the new recruits under your wing-.”

“It’s not my fault they follow me around,” I said, interrupting them. 

“They follow you around because they trust you! Because they see you as a leader,” he said pointing at me and I just blinked at him. 

“Are you not going to tend to my stab wound or am I just wasting my time on a fruitless conversation,” I said to him and he made a noise like he’d been punched in the gut as he placed his hands on my chest. 

“What happened Iwa-chan,” he said and I blinked at him. “What changed between us? I can’t understand what you think anymore, and you keep backing away from me. So why...why?” He asked and I just stared at him. 

_ You’re the one who changed _ . Who got so good I couldn’t keep up anymore, and being in the same position as you are would only bring shame to your accomplishments. Why don’t you understand that? “I promised you once that I would always protect you,” I said and he looked at me. My god he is an ugly crier. “That still stands, I don’t care about promotions, or respect, or anything else. I don’t care about any of it. In this position I can protect you, so that’s where I’ll stay.”

“I don’t need protecting, Iwa, it’s not like we’re kids anymore,” he said and I stared at him. 

“Huh…” I said quietly as I thought about it. 

I suppose he’s right, he really doesn’t need me anymore. “Iwa-chan,” he said as I groaned as I stood up and grabbed my shirt. 

“I’ll go get Yamaguchi to patch me up. Go get some rest,” I said normally. 

“Iwa-chan we’re not done talking,” he said sternly. 

“See you later.”

“Iwaizumi!” He yelled at me, but I slammed the door behind me and walked off. 

I don’t know why him saying that affects me so much, or why I care so much. It’s not like it matters. Both of us are 26 now, we’re definitely not kids anymore. Maybe a promise I made as a kid doesn’t mean anything, a pointless oath made between two children too naive to realize the impossibility of that promise. Because there will come a point when I can’t protect him and there’s a point when he doesn’t want me to either. I just didn’t imagine he’d want me to stop first. 

Yamaguchi patched me up in the infirmary and I went back to my room. However upon seeing the door slightly ajar I didn’t want to go in so I opted to go to the one place I can get some space for myself. I walked up to the top floor of the mansion and slipped out the tall window hoisting myself up onto the roof painfully and sitting on the slightly flat surface. No one can find me up here and I can think for myself. 

I heard struggling below and looked down to see Kuroo desperately scrambling at the edge of the roof. “What the fuck dude, how did you get up here?” He said breathlessly. 

“Work out your arms more, or have you been sitting in the office for too long,” I said to him and he scowled at me as he managed to finally push himself up with considerable effort. 

“Screw you Iwaizumi,” he said as he finally got up onto the roof and had to regain his breath. 

“Did you just come up here to insult me and overexert yourself, or do you have a reason for bothering me?” I asked him and he looked at me closely before he finally sat down next to me. He let a comfortable silence settle between us as we stared out towards the city.

“I can’t tell if you’re thinking of dying in action or leaving the syndicate,” he said to me and I didn’t even bother looking at him. 

“Neither,” I said firmly. 

“I dunno, I’ve known you for a while and you seem different lately,” he said and I sighed as I leaned back. 

“What’s there to say, I’ve...lost my prime objective and now I feel like I’m floating without a life raft,” I said to him and he just waited for me to continue. “How do I put this...I’ve fought for someone for so long, now that they don’t need me it’s a very hollow feeling.”

“Oikawa?” He asked me and I shrugged. 

“I didn’t think I needed to say,” I said quietly. 

“You didn’t,” he said and I rolled my eyes. 

“Then what do you want from me?” I asked him and he sighed as he stretched out his knees and turned more towards me. 

“I think...you’re kind of like this knight in shining armor. Like if you weren’t thrown into this hell hole you would have been a great partner on a sports team, or someone that’s always dependable and has great talent. You get the job done, and people respect you for it without you even realizing. If you weren’t on the team the team would crumble,” he said and I didn’t bother with a response because I didn’t think he wanted one. 

“So what’s all this about then?” I asked him and he lolled his head over to me.

“To be honest...I don’t think you need to sacrifice your morals for this job anymore. I’m sure Ukai would let you leave if you wanted to,” he said and I sighed. 

Leave the syndicate...the thought never even crossed my mind. But now that it has it brought a lot of things to mind. “You said it yourself, if I leave the team crumbles. Plus those kids all depend on me,” I said and Kuroo sighed. 

“If the only reason you’re here is for other people, that’s not good enough,” he said pointedly and I didn’t have a reason to respond. 

“Maybe you’re right,” I said staring up at the sky. 

“Just something to think about, unless you give me a better reason you should think about your future here,” he said and I nodded as he slinked back down the roof and back into the house. 

I spent a long time on that roof staring at the sky. Finally I came to the understanding, and thanked Kuroo who finally made the last push towards the answer I needed. So I walked to Ukai’s office, told him I’d be leaving, and left for my room. I didn’t wait for a response, I needed to leave. Sever the tie before I become strangled by it. I can get a second rate job, and a shit apartment, and find a new purpose. 

I had everything thrown in my duffel bag when I heard the door bang open and I turned around to see an  _ incredibly _ angry Oikawa. “What the fuck Iwaizumi!” He yelled and I didn’t bother looking at him. 

“Is something the matter Oikawa?” I asked him, he rarely ever uses my full last name unless he’s very upset. 

“Is something the matter?!!!” He yelled and I didn’t have time to react as he grabbed me by the collar and pushed me down. He was basically straddling my hips on the bed. “You ask me what the matter is? You fucking dense prick,” he said angrily. 

“You’re a lot more angry than I thought you’d be,” I said and he jammed his finger into my chest. 

“What the fuck did you expect asshole? You just decide to up and leave me, leave everything we worked for all out of the blue. Why?” He asked and I felt his tears falling onto my face as I stared up at him. 

“You said you didn’t need me to protect you anymore,” I said to him and he gritted his teeth as he gripped my collar pulling me up towards him. 

“You’re such a dense piece of shit Iwaizumi,” he said as he cried. 

“Then what am I missing?” I asked him and he groaned loudly as he let me go, and I fell back against the bed with a small painful groan. 

He sat there and cried, and he wiped his eyes as he collected himself. He was quiet for a moment, this very thick tension hung in the air around us. “I love you,” he said quietly. 

“Yeah sure I love you too,” I said dismissively. He says it so much it’s lost all meaning. 

“No idiot! Like I  _ love  _ you. I care about you on missions because I love you, I hate seeing you hurt because I love you. Hearing that you’re going to leave me makes me want to die because  _ I love you _ . Do you finally understand?” He said desperately. 

I stared up at him, my eyes wide and I struggled to figure out what all he said. “You’ve always said you love me, what’s different about this?” I asked him. 

He grabbed my face and planted his lips on mine. It felt like electricity was tingling under my skin when our lips touched. I couldn’t help but lean up and kiss him back. It seemed easy, almost an automatic response. But then I pushed him back as I realized what was happening.

“That’s the difference!” He basically yelled at me. “I want you to ravage me, to love me, to be mine. I want all of you body and soul,” he said and I realized something as I stared at him. 

Like something clicked into place, it was the answer I’d been looking for. I reached up and flipped him over so I was the one on top now. He stayed quiet as my eyes raked over his body. I tentatively reached down and placed my lips against his collarbone eliciting a moan from the man below me. I traveled up his neck, slightly biting his ear, and then traveling towards his face. 

“Kiss my lips Iwa-chan,” he whined and I stopped completely as I raised my head and looked at him. 

“I’m seeing if this is something I like,” I said to him and he narrowed his eyes. 

“You sure seem to be enjoying yourself,” he said and I leaned forward to really stare at him steadily, calculating the answer I needed in my mind. 

“I don’t know if I’m able to sully you,” He just stared at me like I said the stupidest thing he’s ever heard. 

“I’m not a virgin,” he said and I shook my head. 

“No,” I definitely knew he wasn’t a virgin. I’ve walked in on him on so many occasions I assumed it was almost deliberate after a while. 

“Then what?” He asked me as he reached up, his hand softly carding through my hair. 

“I’ve known you for almost 20 years. But you’re not that sniveling little shit you used to be.” He scrunched his nose at me and his hand dropped. 

“You sure have a way with words Iwa,” he said and I shook my head. 

“But now you’re this incredible guy, top member of the gang, and probably the next leader after Ukai retires. You have massive amounts of respect throughout the country, and every mission you run is successful. I find that you’re on a higher level than I am, and I don’t think I’m worthy to be yours. Even if it is what you want,” I said to him and he looked off to the side as he thought. 

“I always wondered why you were so serious, even as a kid you always had the same facial expression. Very rarely do I get to see your smile, but when I do it makes me so happy. But I realized you had locked a part of yourself away so you could protect me from the world. You would fire the gun for me, even when I didn’t ask. You needed to change yourself to protect me, but I never asked you to do that,” he said and I just peered down at him. 

When we were young and desperate on the street, he would cry all the time. A pitiful little kid who’d given up on life. So I took the knife, and fought for him. When we were brought onto the gang I followed him on missions, shooting the gun for him. It wasn’t until we were 12, young and still stupid that he took the gun for the first time. Some man was trying to kill me, continually slamming my head into the wall. The gunshot was loud and spot on as it passed clean through the man’s temple. I finally dropped to the ground after I managed to compose myself, but I didn’t focus on the dead man in front of me. 

I turned and saw the look on Oikawa’s face. It was different than I’d ever seen, a strong sort of malevolent look. He held the gun easily in his hand, and the shot was too good for a little kid. He’d grown years in that moment, but I couldn’t get the image out of my head. If I was better, if I was faster I could have saved him. Saved that kid who I found starving on the street. 

“Then what do you want from me?” I asked him. 

“To stand next to me, not in front,” he said and I stared at him, my hand reached up and brushed his hair back. 

“I don’t-.”

“For once in your life stop thinking so much Iwa. Just take me,” he said desperately, his voice was more of a breath shared between us than words. 

“Stop thinking,” I said quietly as I stared at him. 

He didn’t want to wait anymore as he surged up gripping my face in his hands as our mouths intertwined. I let go of all morals and all of my senses as I gave into this beautiful feeling. There was fire on my skin where he touched me. He worked surprisingly fast as my jacket and shirt were discarded somewhere else, and I wriggled him out of his as well. I took a moment as I stared at his chest, still beautiful even with the countless scars. My hand traveled slowly over each one, remembering each mission we took together, and the ones I wasn’t there for. 

“Beautiful,” I said without even thinking. 

“Iwa you’re so nice when you want to be,” he said breathlessly, I leaned over and let my lips travel his expanse. Taking in every inch of skin I could, leaving marks and kisses along my way. I could feel his member pressing against me through his pants, almost painfully constricted against the fabric. 

He moaned as I tested it and slightly rubbed against him. The sound was beautiful against my ears. “I…”

“I told you to stop talking,” Oikawa said, sounding a little annoyed that I had stopped kissing him. 

“I haven’t been...with anyone before,” I said quietly. “Never really thought about it before,” I said as I looked at him. 

He blinked a couple times and then laughed quietly. “Then let me take over,” he said and I just nodded as he sat up, and had me sit at the end of the bed. I didn’t know what to do as he knelt in front of me and his hands gently tugged at my pants. 

“This doesn’t seem right,” I said to him and he stopped as he reached for my boxers. 

“Do you want me to stop?” He asked me. 

“No...I just...don’t know what to do with myself,” I said to him and he just smiled as he tugged down my boxers. 

“Just relax, I’ll make you feel good,” he said and I sat up slightly so he could pull down my boxers. 

He stared for a moment at my member which was only half hard. “Is...does it look bad?” I asked him and he just stared up at me wide eyed. 

“No, holy shit you’ve had this thing hidden here, and you haven’t used it!?” He asked me and I felt myself go red. 

“Don’t...talk about it like that,” I said quietly as I looked away. 

“You have no reason to be shy Iwa,” he said and I felt a jolt run through me as he began to stroke me slowly. “Just sit back and relax,” he said to me and I didn’t have time to respond as he pressed his lips to the head. 

I sucked in a breath as he took me in his mouth and I had to cover my mouth as he began to bob up and down. The sensation was nothing that I’ve ever felt, it didn’t even come close to masturbating. The feeling was wet and the sensation of him licking underneath as he sucked down almost put stars in my eyes. Soon enough I felt that tug in my stomach and bit down on my hand as I tried to control my breathing. 

“Get off I’m gonna-.” I tried to push him off, but he latched his hands onto my hips and I didn’t have a chance to move as I came in his mouth. 

I pulled out slowly and stared at him in disbelief. A thick line of saliva and cum connected his mouth to my member. “You should have let me pull out,” I said staring at him. 

I’d lie if I said I hadn’t thought about this exact moment. In my weakest points when my thoughts would roam too far in the dark of the night. I’d imagine him panting in between my legs, my cum spilling from the side of his mouth. It doesn’t seem real, and I somehow feel guilty, wanting to see this strong man in front of me reduced to this on his knees in front of me. 

“I’ve always wanted to taste your cum,” he said and I just stayed still as he rested his head against my inner thigh as he looked up at me. “Is that all you’re good for?”

“I can suck you off-.”

“No, that’s not what I want,” he said as he stood up. He dropped his pants slowly, giving me a full view, and then his underwear went next, exposing his toned legs, and he was dangerously hard. His member stood at attention, aching for a touch. 

“You sure that’s not what you want?” I asked him and he shook his head as he pushed me back down onto the bed. 

“No, I want to cum when you fuck me,” he said and I just stared at him wide eyed. 

“Fine I guess,” I said quietly as I watched him take my hand and he took two of my fingers into his mouth and sucked on them. “Just follow my lead, okay,” he said and I just nodded as he took my fingers and led me back to his entrance. 

“Don’t we need...lube or-.”

“You don’t have any, and I’m not leaving and ruining the moment. Just be gentle with me at first I can take it,” he said and I nodded as I pushed one finger in. 

It was tighter than I thought, and weirdly hot. He groaned against me as I slowly pressed in more. “Is this working?”

“Keep going,” he said as he pressed his body towards mine, but stopped when I winced at the pain. 

“It’s fine,” I said to him and he let his lips kiss at my neck as I thrust another finger in. 

“Iwa,” he said breathlessly as he rutted against me. 

“Another one?” I was confused, and he just whispered yes against my neck. 

I let another finger enter him and I was pretty deep when I felt something and he shivered against me. “Should I not do that?” I asked him.

“Do it more,” he said with a whine as I pushed against it again. 

I did that for a while and he became looser as we kept going. Finally he couldn’t take it anymore and he gently pushed me back. “What, are-.”

“You’re injured, and you don’t know what to do right now. So I’ll take the lead,” he said as he poised himself above my member. 

“Oikawa, you-,” I couldn’t utter another noise as he lowered himself onto me and I moaned loudly as my hands gripped the bed sheets. 

It felt like nothing else I’ve ever experienced. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to masturbate again, this wet and hot feeling around my member was driving me crazy. Not to mention the beautiful man shivering with lust above me as he finally got it all the way in. His body was hot to the touch, and covered in sweat, but he looked so beautiful. Ethereal almost as he could barely contain himself. 

“Are you okay?” I asked him and he nodded. 

“Just give me a second,” he said and I nodded quietly as he contained himself. 

If I thought the feeling of going in was incredible, it was nothing compared to when he started to move. His moans, his voice, and the way he responded when I would reach up and rub his member were all turning me on to a dangerous level. I couldn’t take it anymore and his eyes widened as I got up and pushed him onto his back. 

“Iwa?” He asked confusedly and I held his thighs up. 

“I think I got the picture,” I said and he barely had time to respond as I thrusted in. 

Since I put his hips up higher I went in deeper and his moans were louder as everything around us disappeared and all that I felt was my penis thrusting into him. Over and over again relentlessly. I didn’t even care anymore if people heard us. All that I could hear were grunts and moans. I wasn’t even positive about what was happening anymore. I was lost in this beautiful moment. 

Oikawa had came almost 3 times at this point. I’m sure I came as well, I just don’t know anymore. Finally with one last thrust I unloaded inside of him and he came onto his chest. I stared down as I pulled out and he moaned loudly as I took my member out. “Is that...blood?” I asked looking down at the spots of blood on his chest. 

He blinked a few times, still listless from over stimulation, but his eyes widened. “Your arm Iwa, you opened the wound,” he said and I looked over to see the blood dripping down my arm. 

“Um...there’s cum everywhere and we’re naked-.”

“I’ll clean up, put some pants on and get it fixed! You stupid Iwa!” He said to me and I just nodded as I groaned and sat up. 

I used a dirty shirt to wipe off myself and hastily put on clothes as I ran back to Yamaguchi. Who gladly didn’t ask too many questions as he restitched the wound. I walked back to the room and saw Oikawa laying face down on the bed. At least he threw a sheet over his bare ass, not that that mattered anymore. I stared unabashedly at the marks I left on his body, and the beauty of his bare skin. I can't believe I held back this long, I'd never inflate his ego more, but he truly is attractive. 

“Are you okay?” I asked him quietly and he peeked at me from behind his bangs. 

“I should have known Iwa was going to be rough with me, I told you to be gentle,” he whined and I sat down next to him. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t-.”

He pulled my good arm down as he slung his arm over my waist gently. “Stop talking and cuddle me,” he said and I smiled as I stared at the ceiling. 

“Yes sir,” I said and he grumbled. 

“Stop saying that Iwa, just be my boyfriend,” he grumbled into my side as he held me closer to him. 

“It’s not appropriate for a boss to date their employee,” I said to him. 

“We’re all criminals Iwa, do you think HR is going to stop me,” he said and I rolled my eyes. 

“Whatever you want Tooru,” I said quietly. 

He was quiet for a minute, but then I heard it. “Hajime,” and somehow it sounded so much better on his lips than anytime I’ve ever heard it in my life. 

“Rest, we can worry about everything else another day,” I said to him as I opened my arm and he cuddled my good side. 

“Will you be here in the morning?” He asked me and I chuckled staring at the ceiling. 

“Like I would ever want to go anywhere else.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless self promotion here, but if you like what you saw check out my other fics. I've got a BokuAka fluffy one shot, and I'm updating weekly on my AtsuHina fic called Letting Go of the Pain. Thanks for reading!


End file.
